La máquina hipnotizadora
by Sally la maga
Summary: Nobita se hace con un nuevo invento de Doraemon con el que puede hipnotizar a la gente... LEMON


DORAEMON, EL GATO CÓSMICO

LA MÁQUINA HIPNOTIZADORA.

Aquel había sido un día duro para Nobita (de hecho, como todos los días): El profesor le había dado un sermón y le había hecho quedar después de las clases, tanto por no haber hecho los deberes como por haber suspendido un examen, otra vez; había sido el hazmerreír de sus compañeros a la hora de gimnasia al haber fallado en las pruebas del plinto, y Chaian le había dado una paliza sin apenas motivo. Y ahora cuando llegara a casa su madre le pediría la hoja del examen y otra bronca que tendría que aguantar. Deprimido por su suerte, avanzaba por la calle en dirección a su hogar con paso lento, la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola, Nobita.

El muchacho alzó la vista y vio ante sí a Shizuka, que le sonreía cordialmente mientras llevaba una cesta de compra, ya llena.

-¿Otra vez te han hecho quedar después de clase?- le preguntó la chica sin malicia.

-Sí- respondió él, avergonzado de que ella se hubiera enterado.

-Nobita, no quiero verte tan triste- dijo Shizuka poniéndose seria. Puso su mano libre en el hombro de su amigo-. Debes sonreír a la vida. Estoy segura que a pesar que te pasen cosas malas también hay cosas buenas a tu alrededor y no te has dado cuenta. Disfrútalas y trata también de que las malas se conviertan en buenas. ¿De acuerdo?

Las palabras de la joven animaron un poco a Nobita.

-Sí, gracias, Shizuka, tienes razón- dijo-. Lo intentaré.

-Así me gusta- contestó ella sonriendo otra vez-. Además, a ti te queda mejor un rostro alegre que uno triste- hizo una pausa-. Si puedo hacer algo para quitarte la depresión no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

Nobita se volvió durante unos segundos para ver alejarse a la chica de sus sueños y luego continuó su camino.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del jardín de su casa se encontró con su madre, que también llegaba en ese momento.

-Hola, mamá…- saludó con cierta intimidación, recordando la nota del examen.

Se extrañó que su madre no le respondiera, y que ni siquiera se detuviese. Entonces se percató que tenía la mirada perdida, y que en su mano llevaba un pequeño paquete. Perplejo por esa actitud, Nobita la siguió y dejó que abriera la puerta. Ambos dejaron el calzado en el recibidor y entraron al interior. Nobita se sorprendió más al ver a su madre subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Siempre detrás de ella, ambos entraron en la habitación del muchacho. Allí estaba Doraemon, sentado sobre la moqueta leyendo un libro. Alzó la vista de este cuando advirtió la presencia de la mujer.

-Ah, gracias, mamá- dijo cuando esta le entregó el paquete-. Ahora vete a la sala de estar y despiértate.

La madre de Nobita se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta corredera detrás de sí.

El joven aún no había salido de su perplejidad, al tiempo que Doraemon, con una sonrisa satisfecha, abría la bolsa y sacaba un "dorayaki" al que dio un mordisco.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que mamá te haya ido a comprar "dorayakis"?- preguntó Nobita finalmente, mientras dejaba la cartera sobre el escritorio.

-Utilicé este aparato- contestó el gato-robot-. La máquina hipnotizadora.

De su bolsillo mágico había sacado un objeto del tamaño de una calculadora de bolsillo, que tenía incorporado una especie de altavoz con un botón para pulsar debajo.

-Verás, es que tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de ir a la tienda a comprar "dorayakis", así que pensé que podría ir alguien por mí- explicó Doraemon, como quien se excusa de haber hecho una pequeña travesura-. Sólo tienes que enfocar a la persona que deseas hipnotizar con el altavoz y apretar el botón. La persona hará únicamente lo que le mandes, y cuando digas que se despierte no recordará nada de lo sucedido.

-¿Y puedes pedirle que haga cualquier cosa?

-Prácticamente.

Entonces Doraemon entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a Nobita, ocultando el aparato a la vista del muchacho.

-Ya sé lo que vas a hacer- dijo-. Vas a pedirme el invento para hacer de las tuyas. Pues no pienso dejártelo.

-Venga, si no quiero usarlo para nada malo…- le contestó Nobita, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la cabeza del gato-robot y con una sonrisa de quien nunca ha roto un plato.

De repente oyeron un sonido que venía de la ventana de la habitación. Al otro lado del cristal había una gata blanca y sonriente que estaba rascando el vidrio.

-¡Mimi!- exclamó Doraemon feliz, y fue raudo y veloz a la ventana, abriéndola y poniéndose a hablar con la gatita- Vale, si quieres vamos ahora- dijo respondiendo a los maullidos del animal-. No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.

Doraemon saltó al tejado y la pareja desapareció del campo visual de Nobita. Este sonrió y dirigió la mirada a la máquina hipnotizadora, que se encontraba tirada sobre el piso. La cogió.

"Bueno, Shizuka dijo que si podía hacer algo para quitarme la depresión lo haría", pensó sin dejar de sonreír. "Pues ha llegado el momento".

Se asomó a la ventana abierta, se colocó el gorrocóptero en la cabeza y salió volando de su habitación en dirección a casa de Shizuka. Una vez llegó entró por la ventana del dormitorio de la chica, la cual estaba en el escritorio haciendo los deberes.

-Caramba, Nobita, ¿cómo es que has venido?- le preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Por nada- respondió él con un tono nervioso, mientras se guardaba el gorrocóptero-. Sólo quiero mostrarte un invento de Doraemon.

Nobita alzó el aparato a la altura del rostro de Shizuka, apuntando con el altavoz a los ojos de la muchacha.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Y para qué sirve?- le preguntó ella llena de curiosidad.

Nobita apretó el botón.

-Bien, ahora estás bajo mi control y harás lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- respondió Shizuka, seria y con la vista fija en él.

Nobita tragó saliva y se oyó decir a sí mismo:

-Ahora quítate la ropa.

Sin inmutarse, Shizuka se levantó de la silla. Entonces cogió con ambas manos la punta de su falda y la alzó, quitándose su rosado vestido. Luego se despojó del viso, el sujetador, las bragas y los calcetines.

Nobita había observado aquel proceso con los ojos como platos. Ahora tenía desnuda ante sí a la chica que le gustaba. Tenía una figura deliciosa, casi perfecta. Bajó la vista hacia sus incipientes pechos, no muy grandes pero erguidos; luego al vientre y el pubis, el cual empezaba a cubrirse de pelo rizado, y a las largas piernas. El muchacho se desnudó también. Estaba excitado y ruborizado, y a su pene le faltaba poco para alcanzar la erección total.

No pudo resistir la tentación de alzar las manos y poner las palmas sobre los pechos de su compañera de clase. El tacto blando y suave le hizo sentir una placentera sensación que fue toda una novedad para él, y que le gustó. Pasó sus índices por los pezones, e instintivamente miró a la cara de Shizuka. Ella seguía con la mirada fija hacia delante, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión. Nobita vio sus ojos medio cerrados y que también se había sonrojado.

Retiró las manos suavemente.

-Shi-Shizuka- respiró profundamente-. Ahora quiero que te tumbes boca arriba sobre tu cama. Por favor.

La chica obedeció, colocándose con la mirada dirigida al techo, doblando la rodilla derecha con la mano sobre el muslo.

Nobita la observó en esa posición durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que consiguiera calmarse y aclarase sus ideas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar del cuerpo de la chica que le gustaba, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Por su mente pasó lo que había hojeado en algún que otro manual de sexualidad y se acercó a Shizuka. Se tendió sobre la joven de cara a ella y le miró a los ojos durante unos instantes mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Entonces recordó que Shizuka sólo haría lo que él le dijera, sin poder esperar ninguna iniciativa por parte suya. Bien, era mejor aquello que nada. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Las bocas de ambos se entreabrieron y se continuaron besando así. Entonces se dio cuenta sorprendido de que la lengua de Shizuka le estaba lamiendo los dientes de arriba y que seguidamente buscaba la suya, encontrándola y haciendo que ambas bailaran juntas. Nobita abrió los ojos y vio que los de Shizuka estaban cerrados, como los de alguien que sintiera placer. El joven supuso que, aunque se le ordenase, una persona hipnotizada no podía evitar reaccionar ante determinados estímulos involuntariamente. Bien, él también se dejó llevar por su instinto. Apartó su boca de la de Shizuka y le besó las mejillas, la nariz y la frente. Luego se encargó de mordisquearle los lóbulos de las orejas. Fue descendiendo, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Shizuka, lo que hizo que la joven dejara escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Volvió a colocar las palmas sobre sus pechos y se los masajeó, centrándose después en sus ya endurecidos pezones, presionándolos suavemente. Acercó su cara al izquierdo y se lo introdujo en la boca, empezando a succionárselo seguidamente. Después iría a por el otro. Shizuka lanzaba algún gemido de vez en cuando, algo de lo que se dio cuenta Nobita que le gustaba escuchar. Siguió descendiendo, pasó por su vientre y llegó al vello púbico. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y el muchacho pudo admirar la preciosa vulva de la cual estaba fluyendo el líquido vaginal, dejando unas pequeñas manchas sobre la sábana. Nobita lamió los alrededores de la parte íntima de Shizuka, dirigiéndose hacia la parte interna de las piernas. Volvió a la vulva y pasó amorosamente la lengua por encima de los labios mayores. Los separó con cuidado. El olor femenino que emanaba le excitó aún más y empezó a lamer con amor y placer la rajita de ella. Nobita sintió tacto en la cabeza. Extrañado, abrió los ojos y se percató que Shizuka había puesto una mano sobre su cabello. Ella se estremeció de placer, y arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lanzó un fuerte gemido, lo que alertó a Nobita. Este recordó que no se encontraban solos en la casa, ya que la madre de Shizuka estaba abajo. Pero por fortuna parecía ser que no la había oído.

Bien, ahora era el turno de Nobita. Tendida su compañera sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, se dispuso a penetrarla. Entonces pensó que posiblemente era virgen, y que era mejor ir con cuidado.

-Shizuka, si te hago daño dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Nobita deslizó lentamente su miembro erecto dentro de la cavidad vaginal, sintiendo su calor y humedad y cómo las paredes lo apretaban fuertemente. Por su parte Shizuka mostró cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Nobita, mientras este iba acentuando el movimiento de entrada y salida. El muchacho se sentía feliz, habiendo olvidado al menos durante esos momentos los problemas a los que tendría que regresar luego. La respiración de ambos se acrecentó, y Shizuka se corrió en un último grito de placer. Nobita tampoco pudo aguantar más y, retirando su pene de la vagina de ella, liberó todo su estrés en una gran eyaculación, que vertió sobre el vientre de la joven.

Doraemon abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nobita y, ante su sorpresa, se encontró a este sentado en el escritorio haciendo los deberes.

-Caramba, Nobita, no me digas que estás haciendo los deberes por tu cuenta, sin que nadie te haya obligado- dijo, mientras entraba en el cuarto.

El muchacho se volvió hacia él, dejándole ver su rostro iluminado.

-Vaya, y te veo mucho más contento que de costumbre- dijo Doraemon-. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

-Nada, cosas mías. Toma, te lo devuelvo.

Nobita le tendió la máquina hipnotizadora.

-Gracias- Doraemon cogió el aparato-. Perdona si te ha molestado.

-¿Molestarme? ¿El qué?- preguntó Nobita sin entender.

-Sí hombre. Antes de irme le quité las pilas al invento. Disculpa, pero no podía permitir que lo usaras para hacer de las tuyas.

Nobita frunció el ceño.

-A ver si me aclaro- dijo-. ¿Me estás diciendo que el aparato no funciona?

-Claro- Doraemon le enfocó con el altavoz y apretó el botón-. ¿Lo ves?

De repente, Nobita abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso rojo como un tomate.

En su habitación, Shizuka se hallaba en el escritorio haciendo los deberes. En un momento dado alzó la vista, y sonrió.

FIN


End file.
